IDW Publishing Comics- The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters
The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters is a one-shot comic book by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Lone Gunmen from the X-Files universe with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Plot The Conspiracy continues! The Lone Gunmen investigate their first lead, the Ghostbusters. Are they frauds and charlatans, bilking unwitting clients out of money? Or do they have special insight into the afterlife? And how are they connected to the plague that's poised to wipe out humanity? Comic List IDW January 2014 Solicitations Cast Lone Gunmen Electrokinetic Modified Ghost Janine Melnitz Slimer Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Equipment Trap Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Aura Video-Analyzer P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Containment Unit Locations Firehouse New Jersey Turnpike Development On October 17, 2013, it was revealed there will be a cross over comic between the Lone Gunmen and the Ghostbusters in relation to the two issue The X-Files: Conspiracy mini-series. There will be Joe Corroney "tabloid" variant covers for each cross over. This issue's variant is by Dan Schoening and depicts a famous conspiracy, that Elvis Presley faked his death! Comic List IDW January 2014 Solicitations On October 18, 2013, the three covers were revealed. The "Weekly Weird News" variant is a 1:25. Bleeding Cool 10/18/13 On October 20, 2013, Erik Burnham replied this comic will likely be in its own canon separate from the Ghostbusters ongoing series since it posits that X-Files, Ghostbusters, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Crow happening in the same world. erikburnham Tweet 10/20/13 On November 5, 2013, in an interview conducted October 22, Erik Burnham revealed he got the writing gig because the writer that editors Tom Waltz and Denton J. Tipton had in mind already had a full schedule so he was offered the comic next. CTS Radio Tweet 10/23/13 Cross The Streams Episode 36, 19:07-19:21 On November 13, 2013, it was revealed the artist for the Weekly Weird News variant was Joe Corroney. IDW Publishing Tumblr "Coming in January Art by Joe Corroney" 11/13/13 On November 16, 2013, it was revealed the story revolves around the Lone Gunmen visiting the Firehouse and while 'poking around,' a ghost is released then hijinks ensue. Following the Nerd 11/16/13 On November 27, 2013, Erik Burnham announced he got a look at the proofs for X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters. erikburnham Tweet 11/27/13 On December 15, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed the Containment Unit will be appearing. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 12/15/13 On December 31, 2013, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted similarities between the Ghostbusters and Lone Gunmen will be shown through Frohike's reaction to a ghost and one of the Ghostbusters will finally recognize the Gunmen because he was a former subscriber to their newsletter. Erik Burnham Interview by Comic Book Resources 12/31/13 On January 21, 2014, a cover, credits, and 7 page preview was posted. Preview via Comic Book Resources 1/21/14 On February 11, 2014, Dan Schoening posted an unlettered version of the subscription cover. Dan Schoening deviantArt 2/11/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is NOV130297 and NOV130298. Previews World page Preview World page for Subscription cover *Cover RI **The newspaper refers to ***Slimer ***Bigfoot ***The Egon headline is a nod to Egon and the Psychomagnotheric Slime sample's implied relationship in Ghostbusters II. ***The Elvis headline references the theory Elvis was sighted in Kalamazoo, Michigan after his death. *Page 1 **The ghost is a combination of the Subway Ghost in Ghostbusters: Legion Issue #1, page 14 (without the chin tentacles) used as the head and the Smiley Ghost from Krazy's in Legion Issue #2 as the chest-mouth. **Present in the lab is a Stay Puft Figure. *Page 2 **Byers mentions the time the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man blew up at the end of the first movie. *Page 3 **Ringo mentions the EPA and its history with the Ghostbusters. *Page 4 **The Firehouse's No Ghost sign is mounted to the corner of the building, traced directly from the second page of Legion Issue #1. **The first panel of Janine is taken from the first movie when she's fielding the call from the Hotel manager of the Sedgewick Hotel, and the shot of the Lone Gunmen entering the Firehouse is from Walter Peck's arrival with the Police Captain and Con Edison Man later in the movie. **Frohike taking a liking to Janine is a callback to his crush on Agent Scully on the X-Files show. *Page 9 **The shot of the Ghostbusters arriving is lifted from the Fort Detmerring deleted scene, the positioning of Ecto-1 and the way Ray and Winston get out of the car. *Page 10 **The face of the ghost is traced in all three panels from the ghost on page 14 of Legion Issue #1. *Page 11 **The guys gearing up in the second panel is a mirror image trace of a panel on page 15 of Legion Issue #2. *Page 12 **Peter is a trace of himself from the cover of Legion Issue #1. *Page 13 **Ray and Winston's bodies are both copies from the bottom panel of page 5 in Legion Issue#1. ***The outline of Winston's name tag on the wrong side because the image is flipped. **In the bottom left panel, Egon and Peter are copied from page 18 in Legion Issue #1. *Page 14 **Egon is a trace of Egon on page 14 of Legion Issue #2, down to his hand on page 19. **Peter refers to the Lone Gunmen as the Three Stooges. *Page 15 **Peter is once again copied from the Legion Issue #1 cover. **In the bottom panel, Peter's hand, the bottom of the phone , and the pillar are from page 6 of Legion Issue #1. *Page 16 **Ray is a copy of Ray in Legion Issue #2, page 6. **Winston is a copy of the Ray from the painted variant cover to Legion Issue #3. **In the next panel, Ray is a copy of Ray from Legion Issue #2, page 5. **In the next panel, Winston is a trace of Peter in Legion Issue #2, page 16. *Page 17 **The ghost is copied from Legion #1, page 14. **Ray and Winston at the bottom of the page are taken from Peter and Ray on the cover of Legion Issue #2. **Winston references Gozer's "Are you a god?" question from the first movie, much to Ray's dismay *Page 19 **The shot of Peter kicking the trap is taken from a shot of Ray kicking the trap in Legion Issue#1, *Page 18 **The last panel of the Ghostbusters standing next to Ecto-1 is taken from Legion Issue #1, page 4. *Page 20 **CERN, the European Organization for Nuclear Research, is mentioned. **The Higgs Singlet and its role in theoretical time travel is talked about. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery XFilesConspiracyGhostbustersCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI "Weekly Weird News" TheXFilesConspiracyGhostbustersSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover in Solicits XFilesConspiracyGhostbustersSubCoverPreview.jpg|Subscription Cover Preview XFilesConspiracyGhostbustersSubCover.jpg|Subscription Cover XFilesConspiracyGhostbustersCredits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents